psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychological Review
Psychological Review is a scientific journal that publishes articles on psychological theory. It was founded by Princeton psychologist James Mark Baldwin and Columbia psychologist James McKeen Cattell in 1894 as a publication vehicle for psychologists not connected with the Clark laboratory of G. Stanley Hall (who often published in Hall's American Journal of Psychology). Psychological Review soon became the most prominent and influential psychology journal in North America, publishing important articles by William James, John Dewey, James Rowland Angell, and many others. History of the journal In the early years of the 20th century, Baldwin purchased Cattell's interest in the journal, but was forced to sell the journal to Howard Warren in 1908 when scandal forced him out of his professorship at Johns Hopkins (where he had moved in 1903). Editorship of the journal fell to Baldwin's newly-hired young colleague John B. Watson, who used the journal to advance his school of behaviorism. Psychological Review was eventually sold by Warren to the American Psychological Association who has owned it ever since. Psychological Review's mission has changed somewhat over the decades. Originally is was a journal of general psychology. With the rise of a wide variety of other psychology journals, it gradually came to focus on psychological theory. According to its website, :Psychological Review publishes articles that make important theoretical contributions to any area of scientific psychology. Preference is given to papers that advance theory, but systematic evaluation of alternative theories in a given domain will also be considered for publication. Papers devoted to surveys of the literature, problems of method and design, or reports of empirical findings are not appropriate. http://www.apa.org/journals/rev/description.html It is one of psychology's most prestigious journals, having am impact factor of 8,357 in 2003. It is commonly abbreviated as PSYCHOL REV. Further details * Office address: :Keith Rayner, PhD http://euryale.sbs.umass.edu/PsychWeb/People/MiniWebPages/rayner.html http://www-unix.oit.umass.edu/~rayner/ :Editor :Department of Psychology :Tobin Hall :University of Massachusetts :Amherst, MA 01003 * E-mail: psychrev@psych.umass.edu * Web presence: Homepage * Submission details: Instructions to authors * Publication frequency: Quarterly beginning in January * Language: English * Cost: http://www.apa.org/journals/rev/pricing.html Full texts available online Volume 118 (2011) * Volume 117 (2010) * Volume 116 (2009) * Kemp, C., & Tenenbaum, J. B. (2009). Structured statistical models of inductive reasoning. Psychological Review, 116, 20-58. Full text (Final draft) * Benjamin, A. S., Diaz, M., & Wee, S. (2009). Signal detection with criterion noise: Applications to recognition memory. Psychological Review, 116, 84-115. Full text (Final draft) * Polyn, S. M., Norman, K. A., & Kahana, M. J. (2009). A context maintenance and retrieval model of organizational processes in free recall. Psychological Review, 116, 129-156. Full text (Author's copy) * Norris, D. (2009) Putting it all together: A unified account of word recognition and reaction-time distributions. Psychological Review. 116, 207-216. Full text (Final draft) * Legrand D & Ruby P (2009). What is self specific? A theoretical investigation and a critical review of neuroimaging results. Psychological Review, 116, 252–282. Full text Volume 115 (2008) * Doumas, L.A.A., Hummel, J.E., & Sandhofer, C.M. (2008). A theory of the discovery and predication of relational concepts. Psychological Review, 115, 1-43. Full text * Hermens, F., Luksys, G., Gerstner, W., Herzog, M.H., & Ernst, U. (2008). Modeling spatial and temporal aspects of visual backward masking. Psychological Review, 115, 83-100. Full text * Salvucci, D.D. & Taatgen, N.A. (2008). Threaded cognition: An integrated theory of concurrent multitasking. Psychological Review, 115, 101-130. Full text * Thomas, R.P., Dougherty, M.R., Sprenger, A.M., & Harbison, J.I. (2008). Diagnostic hypothesis generation and human judgment. Psychological Review, 115, 155-185. Full text * Dougherty, M.R., Franco-Watkins, A., & Thomas, R.P. (2008). The psychological plausibility of the theory of probabilistic mental models and the fast and frugal heuristics. Psychological Review, 115, 199 - 211. Full text * Dougherty, M.R., Thomas, R., & Franco-Watkins, A.M. (2008). Postscript: Vague heuristics revisited. Psychological Review, 115, 211-213. Full text * Adelman, J.S., & Brown, G.D.A. (2008). Modeling lexical decision: The form of frequency and diversity effects. Psychological Review, 115, 214–227. Full text (Final draft) * Adelman, J. S. & Brown, G. D. A. (2008). Postscript: Deviations from the predictions of serial search. Psychological Review, 115, 228–229. Full text (Final draft) * Gigerenzer, G., Hoffrage, U., & Goldstein, D.G. (2008). Fast and frugal heuristics are plausible models of cognition: Reply to Dougherty, Franco - Watkins, and Thomas (2008). Psychological Review, 115, 230-237. Full text * Gigerenzer, G., Hoffrage, U., & Goldstein, D.G. (2008). Postscript: Fast and frugal heuristics. Psychological Review, 115, 238-239. Full text * Birnbaum, M. H. (2008). Evaluation of the priority heuristic as a descriptive model of risky decision making: Comment on Brandstätter, Gigerenzer, and Hertwig (2006). Psychological Review, 115, 253-260. Full text * Birnbaum, M. H. (2008). Postscript: Rejoinder to Brandstätter et al. (2008). Psychological Review, 115, 260-262. Full text * Johnson, E.J., Schulte-Mecklenbeck, M., & Willemsen, M. (2008). Process Models deserve Process Data: Comment on Brandstätter, Gigerenzer, & Hertwig (2006). Psychological Review, 115, 263-272. Full text * Brandstätter, E., Gigerenzer, G., & Hertwig, R. (2008). Risky choice with heuristics: Reply to Birnbaum (2008), Johnson, Schulte-Mecklenbeck & Willemsen (2008) and Rieger and Wang. Psychological Review, 115, 281-289. Full text (with Postscript from 289-290) * Sherman, J.W., Gawronski, B., Gonsalkorale, K., Hugenberg, K., Allen, T.J., & Groom, C.J. (2008). The self-regulation of automatic associations and behavioral impulses. Psychological Review, 115, 314-335. Full text * Birnbaum, M. H. (2008). New paradoxes of risky decision making. Psychological Review, 115, 463-501. Full text * Moore, D.A. & Healy, P.J. (2008). The trouble with overconfidence. Psychological Review, 115, 502-517. Full text (Final draft) * Verguts, T., & Notebaert, W. (2008). Hebbian learning of cognitive control: Dealing with specific and nonspecific adaptation. Psychological Review, 115, 518-525. Full text Volume 114 (2007) * Jones, M.N. & Mewhort, D.J.K. (2007). Representing Word Meaning and Order Information in a Composite Holographic Lexicon. Psychological Review, 114, 1-37. Full text * Bowman, H. & Wyble, B. (2007). The Simultaneous Type, Serial Token Model of Temporal Attention and Working Memory. Psychological Review, 114, 38-70. Full text * Thornton, T.L. & Gilden, D.L. (2007). Parallel and serial processes in visual search. Psychological Review, 114, 71-103. Full text * Unsworth, N., & Engle, R.W. (2007). The nature of individual differences in working memory capacity: Active maintenance in primary memory and controlled search from secondary memory. Psychological Review, 114, 104-132. Full text * Wixted, J. T. (2007a). Dual-process theory and signal-detection theory of recognition memory. Psychological Review, 114, 152-176. Full text * Wixted, J. T. (2007b). Spotlighting the probative findings: A reply to Parks and Yonelinas (2007). Psychological Review, 114, 203-209. Full text Volume 113 (2006) * Rips, L.J., Blok, S., & Newman, G. (2006). Tracing the identity of objects. Psychological Review, 113, 1-30. Full text * Pitt, M.A., Kim, W., Navarro, D.J., Myung, J.I. (2006). Global model analysis by parameter space partitioning. Psychological Review, 113, 57-83. Full text * Colonius, H. & Diederich, A. (2006). The Race Model Inequality: Interpreting a Geometric Measure of the Amount of Violation. Psychological Review, 113, 148-154. Full text * Blanton, H. & Jaccard, J. (2006). Tests of Multiplicative Models in Psychology: A Case Study Using the Unified Theory of Implicit Attitudes, Stereotypes, Self-Esteem, and Self-Concept. Psychological Review, 113, 155-165. Full text * Greenwald, A.G., Rudman, L.A., Nosek, B.A., & Zayas, V. (2006). Why So Little Faith? A Reply to Blanton and Jaccard's (2006) Skeptical View of Testing Pure Multiplicative Theories: Postcript. Psychological Review, 113, 170-180. Full text * Barrett, H.C. & Kurzban, R. (2006). Modularity in cognition: Framing the debate. Psychological Review, 113, 628-647. Full text Volume 112 (2005) * Davelaar, E.J., Goshen-Gottstein, Y., Ashkenazi, A., Haarmann, H.J., & Usher, M. (2005). The demise of short-term memory revisited: Empirical and computational investigations of recency effects. Psychological Review, 112, 3-42. Full text * Perfetti, C.A., Liu, Y., & Tan, L.H. (2005). The Lexical Constituency Model: Some implications of research on Chinese for general theories of reading. Psychological Review, 112, 43-59. Full text * Fraley, R.C. & Roberts, B.W. (2005). Patterns of Continuity: A Dynamic Model for Conceptualizing the Stability of Individual Differences in Psychological Constructs Across the Life Course. Psychological Review, 112, 60-74. Full text * Howard, M.W., Fotedar, M.S., Datey, A.V., & Hasselmo, M.E. (2005). The temporal context model in spatial navigation and relational learning: Toward a common explanation of medial temporal lobe function across domains. Psychological Review, 112, 75–116. Full text * De Boeck, P., Wilson, M., & Acton, G.S. (2005). A Conceptual and Psychometric Framework for Distinguishing Categories and Dimensions. Psychological Review, 112, 129-158. Full text * Sun, R., Slusarz, P., & Terry, C. (2005). The Interaction of the Explicit and the Implicit in Skill Learning: A Dual-Process Approach. Psychological Review, 112, 159-192. Full text * Berthier, N.E., Rosenstein, M.T., & Barto, A.G. (2005). Approximate Optimal Control as a Model for Motor Learning. Psychological Review, 112, 329 - 346 Full text * Kavanagh, D.J., Andrade, J., & May, J. (2005). Imaginary relish and exquisite torture: The elaborated intrusion theory of desire. Psychological Review, 112, 446-467. Full text * Krebs, D. L. & Denton, K. (2005). Toward a more pragmatic approach to morality: A critical evaluation of Kohlberg’s model. Psychological Review, 112, 629-649. Full text Volume 111 (2004) * Gopnik, A., et.al. (2004). A Theory of Causal Learning in Children: Causal Maps and Bayes Nets. Psychological Review, 111, 3-32. Full text Volume 110 (2003) * Heinke, D. & Humphreys, G.W. (2003). Attention, spatial representation, and visual neglect: Simulating emergent attention and spatial memory in the selective attention for identification model (SAIM). Psychological Review, 110, 29-87. Full text Volume 109 (2002) * Klein, S., Cosmides, L., Tooby, J., & Chance, S. (2002). Decisions and the evolution of memory: Multiple systems, multiple functions.'' Psychological Review, 109,'' 306-329. Full text * Geary, D.C. & Flinn, M.V. (2002). Sex differences in behavioral and hormonal response to social threat: Commentary on Taylor et al. (2000). Psychological Review, 109, 745-750. Full text Volume 108 (2001) * Gilden, D. L. (2001). Cognitive emissions of 1/f noise. Psychological Review, 108, 33-56. Full text * Dickens, W.T. & Flynn, J.R. (2001). Heritability estimates versus large environmental effects: The IQ paradox resolved. Psychological Review, 108, 346-369. Full text Volume 107 (2000) * Conway, M.A. & Pleydell-Pearce, C.W. (2000). The construction of autobiographical memories in the self-memory system. Psychological Review, 107, 261-288. Full text Volume 106 (1999) Volume 105 (1998) Volume 104 (1997) Volume 103 (1996) Volume 102 (1995) Volume 101 (1994) Volume 100 (1993) Volume 99 (1992) Volume 98 (1991) Volume 97 (1990) Volume 96 (1989) Volume 95 (1988) Volume 94 (1987) * Rapoport, A., & Bornstein, G. (1987). Intergroup competition for the provision of binary public goods. Psychological Review, 94, 291-299. Full text Volume 93 (1986) Volume 92 (1985) Volume 91 (1984) Volume 90 (1983) Volume 89 (1982) * Ashby, F.G. (1982). Deriving exact predictions from the cascade model. Psychological Review, 89, 599-607. Full text Category:Journals